fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
MeerUndMehr:Digimon Adventure/3/Planung
Wir können ja schon mal Ideen sammeln auf der Diskussionsseite - Layout und Vorlagen mache ich alle dann passend. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 15:09, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hoffe bin hier richtig Ich war gerade auf Digimon wiki und da sah ich es und endlich ..... nach soviel zeit ist es wehm eingefalle Digimon Advature votzusetzen ..... ich werde weiterschreiben FALS ICH RICHTIG bin wenn nicht wo kann ich meine Iden vortragen ;-) PS: hab mich nur deswegen angemeldet ....... Mfg D-P_? :Hi! Du kannst hier gerne Ideen mit uns sammeln, und schreiben können wir dann auch zusammen. Einfach loslegen mit der Sammlung! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 10:31, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Toll ich muß zwar sagen das sistem was hinter der seite steht mit dem Diskusionen ist gewönungsbedürftigt aber ich gewüne mich schon nocht ;-) D-P ? Ideen D-P ? PS: mein Name ist meine Idea ;-) klingt komisch ist aber so ich brauche nur etwas zeit um mir zu überlegen wie ich es am besten erklähren soll ...... OK hab´s D-P ist die abkürzung für : Digitaler Programmierer er ist der jenige der die Digiriter wieder in die Digiwelt bringt er hat einen Grßen teil dazu beigetrage um die digiwelt zu schreiben . Er ist ein Mensch und seitdem er Kari in Advanture 02 gesehen hat in sie verliebt er ist aber schon seit 01 da ber hielt sich immer verdeckt und überlis die Rettung der welt den Digirittern denn alls er noch die meißte zeit bei seinen Eltern in der Realen welt war wurde er schnell krank . Er verbring jetzt aber schon die meißte zeit in der Digiwelt um sie zu verbessern . Eines tages findet er ein vom Militair verfastes Virus beim Angiff auf gelöschte Daten und dbei erschaft das Virus das dzu dienen solte die Digiwelt zu löschen Replikatormon er versucht es selbst zu vernicht er schft es nicht den er kann mit seinenm Gatumn nicht übers Mega Level digitieren und braucht Kari dafür und Ihr gatumon er was unternemen und begibt sich zu Mimi nach New York um sie zu hohlen und sie nach der Adresse der Anderen digiritern zu fragen den Izzy und Ken sind weggzogen und er kennt die Adressen nur wenn jemand sich über den Haus pc in die Digiwelt begibt......... Ok es ist ofensichtlich ich mache zu viele Rechtschreibfehler aber wie ist es so von der Geschihte her ;-) Mfg D-P_? :PS : bin ich auf dem Richtigen Dampfer ???? past es so past es net das ist nur die anfangsbeschreibung wen sgut kommt die hälft er ersten folge ..... MFG D-P_? :Also, schön dass du eine gute Idee lieferst :) Nur etwas müsste man schon auf die Rechtschreibung achten... weil ich verstehe an manchen Stellen gerade desswegen nicht alles. (So ziemlich die Hälfte ist mir nicht 100% klar). Wenn wir das zeitlich einordnen, wann wäre das ungefähr? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 12:10, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) : Zeitlich gesehen ist es 1 Jahr nachdem sie das zweit mal gegen Diaboromon gekämpft haben , allso dem Film : Diablomon Strikes Back ....und das mit der Rechteschreibung ich werde mir mühe geben und wen´s sein muß borge ich ein neues paar hände aber zu meiner vertiedigung einige fähler kommen davon das ich hin und wieder wenn ich zu schnell tppe die falsche taste drücke ::Klingt interessant. Und zum schnellen Tippen: Ich kenn das, nur einfach nochmal kurz über den Text drüberlesen vorm Speichern :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 12:36, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Meine zwei Varianten (Kurzfassung) *Ein bösartiges Digimon taucht in der realen Welt auf. Es hat einen Fehler in der vergangenheit verursacht und so werden die Digiritter in die letzte Folge zurückversetzt, als sich gerade Oikawa opfern will. Doch nur T.K. und Kari, bekommen mit, dass sie das schon einmal erlebt haben. Ein Unterschied bleibt jedoch, nur die Digiritter haben als einziges ihre Digimon und müssen versuchen weiter zu kämpfen. *Als in der letzten Folge Malyotismon von den Lichtern besiegt wird, nutzt es seine Letzte Kraft um Illusion anzuwenden. Dann stellen die Digiritter sich ihre Zukunft vor und so wie es in der letzten Folge beschrieben war. Jedoch bekommt einer der Digiritter das erst wieder mit, nachdem die Digivices zerstört waren, weil die durch die Strahlung überlastet waren. Und jetzt müssen die Digiritter einen Ausweg finden.Flunch -- Wir retten Digimon Adventure 12:43, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Das sind 2 sehr interessante Ansätze, die mehr oder weniger direkt an 01/02 anschließen würden. Zum zweiten Punkt: Existiert der schon oder ist der fiktiv jetzt hinzugefügt? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 13:11, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kurze Frage : gut freut mich das es jemanden gibt der was davon hält ich habe seitdem ich 12 bin an dieser geschichte gefeilt und meine notizen *handgeschrieben* hab ich noch ich wollte sie e noch auf´m pc übertragen aber irgendwie fehlte mir der anreiz . Danke ich sollte das machen aber jetzt war ich so nervös wegen dem ganzen da habe ich es verschwitzt .Eine Interesante Idea habe ich mir auch schon mal durch´n kopf gehen lassen die eine Zeitreise oder sowas zu machen aber sie wieder fallen las da es auf einige leute (wie mich)einwenig abgedroschen klingen würde aber so wie du es erkärst hört es sich besser an als meinz die Zweite ide finde ich nicht so toll :-( .Gute idean Flunch.Ich habe da einpaar fragen :(sorry ist nicht eine frage an dich kannst sie aber gerne beantworten Flunch)";-) -) Wie hast du dir das vorgestält das wir die Produzenten dazu bringen die Story zu zeichnen versteh mich nicht falsch ich bin ein guter zeichner und zeichne hin und wieder Mangas ( auch digimon ) aber ich kann mir kaum vorschtellen wie viel so ein anime kostet ........... bla bla bla und wan soll es pasieren in 1 jahr in 2 oderer mehr .... -) hast du auch Idean ( sicher hast aber wie sehen die aus es würde helfen zuwissen was du für idean hast ) -) Wiso denkst du das es Funktionieren wird ? ich will deinen und meinen Eifer nicht stoppen aber letztenendlich sind wir nur zuseher nichts mehr . MFG D-P_? :Animes produzieren ist teuer und schwer. Aber man kann eins machen: Die Fanfiction zeichnen und dann synchronisieren! Da kann ich euch sicher bei helfen. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 13:11, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :OK WEN ES SO FUNKTIONIERT DAN BIN ICH HAPPY aber was ist Funfiction ?=>HABS ´;-) PS: ich habe kein Myspace oder Facbock aber Netlog ich könnte mich anbieten ein neues Digivice zu zeichnen fals das Ok ist stelle ich es dan auf netlog und dann pack ich hier einen lik rein ;-)Ich bin vertig fals ihr wollt stelle ich es Ins netzt ::Du kannst es auch hier Hochladen. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:52, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ok ich habs geschaft hier ist das werck hoffe es gäfält euch : 300px|right :Sieht cool aus! Selbst gezeichnet? Meine Zeichnungen sind irgendwie ganz anders... jeder hat seinen eigenen Stil, und der von dir passt richtig gut zu Digimon! (Wenn viele Stimmen kommen, die ers gut finden, mache ich eine SVG-Verison davon. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 15:22, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja selbst gezeichnet die Digimonzeichen hab ich mir vom alten abgeschaut und vom Schwert von Omnimon und natürlich auch paar eigene die vorm ist zweckmäsig das schwarze kästchen unten ist der stäckplatz jetzt digitiert man ( halt bei mir ,für form föllig egal) durch gedancken und den chip der das jeweilige simbol repräsentiert Wissen,Freunschaft,.... das jetzige ist das vom DP das Wappen der Vernunft ...... am ende ( meiner version ) bekommt Kari&DP Sora&Tai Yoli&Ken und Izzy&Mimi das Wappen der Einigkeit .Deteis später ;-) :Ah ok ^^ Klingt gut. Vielleicht sollten wir mal anfangen genauer eine Geschichte - also den Beginn zu planen? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 15:33, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja meine Zeit leuft ab jetzt kann ich 90% meiner zeit in digimon infestieren in zwei wochen beginnt bei uns die schule wieder und da endet diese zeit bin in der oberstufe und da weht ein anderer wind ich werde nicht aufhören aber es wird etwas weniger werden . Jetzt für den anfang ist es wichtig zuwissen welche story mann nimt den je nachdem endert sich das alles ja . (Ich kann soziemlich alles zeichnen und da ich einen Scanner habe kann ich es ja jderzeit hochladen ich brauche nur eine detailierte beschreibung sind etwas schwer kann also etwas dauern aber sonst ist alles möglich ) :Es soll nicht an dem Ansatz scheitern - man kann auch mehrere schreiben! Lass uns einfach mit etwas anfangen. Und... 2 Wochen? In Baden-Württemberg ist da wieder Schule. Auch noch in einem anderen Bundesland? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 15:42, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich hoffe es ist nicht von belang aber ich bin in Wien seshaft .Trotzdem ich halte zu Digimon ;-)Und kein Problem ist eh meine rede desto mehr auswahl desto besser aber ich denke man könnte das abstimmen den wenn man mit einer story beginnt und dan weiterschreibt und danbemerkt das die net funktioniert dan müßten wir neu anfangen . Ich denke jeder schreibt so eine beschreibung und für die Hauptstory die die die meisten hits hatt die gewint danach kann man in diese Story idean einfliesen lassen von allen die welche haben . So hätte ich es mir gedacht den wenn man eine mischung aus allen macht dan kommt nichts vernünftiges zusammen . :Stimmt. Sammeln wir noch ein paar Ideen und am Wochenende stimmen wir ab. Ist das eine Idee? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:08, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja genau das ist das richtige ich würde mich freuen dein version zu hören ;-) MFG D-P_? Sicht nicht so aus alls hätten viele leute Idean für Digimon oder es Interesiert sie nicht echt schade :-( :Schon schade. Bei mir ist es mehr der Fall, dass ich Ideen selber nicht so gut finde, aber sie durchaus ausarbeiten und aufbauen kann. Meine Ideen sind leicht ungeeignet für eine Fortsetzung... aber ich werd vielleicht eine kleine Geschichte machen, unabhängig von dieser. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:03, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) also ich hab ne idee .wie wärs denn wenn ein neuer menschlicher feind auftauchen würde. ich dachte da an eine art oberheer der digiwelt so ne art mr.digiwelt. mit machinedramon als partner. Gute Idea Fremder aber wer bist du ? wehre ne gute idea 1 . Und noch eine frage was hälst du vom Dicoder ;-) .ich habe noch weiter in meinen notizen geforscht und woala da fand ich was in interesantes T.K. findet in einer der mitleren Folgen eine Digiriterinn mit einem Ladydevimon und Ihr digimon von Replikatorm Iviziert daraufhinn hat sich Ihr Dicoder von Rot auf schwarz umgäferbt jetzt reist sie durch die Digiwelt um die 12 Heiligen schriften der Digiwelt zu löschen und die dienen dazu wichtige Dateien zur bearbeitung und umfoemung der digiwelt zu kontrolieren bedeutet wenn es keine Schriften mehr gibt kann man alles machen ..... Bla bla bla am ende wird sie wieder gut indem der D-P auf bitte von T.K. den Dicoder löscht und ihr einen Neuen gibt und wird T.K.´s freundin sie bekommen daraufhinn das amulet der 2 Sehlen ...... :Die Idee ist recht gut, muss man sagen. Das könnte man verbinden? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:15, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC)